


Promises Are Only Lies

by riverwalker



Series: The Kingdom of Helrany [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Art, Art School, Boats and Ships, Cruelty, Kidnapping, M/M, Pirate England (Hetalia), Pirate South Italy (Hetalia), Pirate Spain (Hetalia), Pirates, Romano's Filthy Vocabulary, Royalty, Threats, Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia), mentions of abuse, story telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverwalker/pseuds/riverwalker
Summary: All their lives they grew up being told what terrible people Pirates were. Ludwig, the young prince has come to find them interesting as one of his childhood friends decides to become one. But when he sees what a monster Ludwig has become, he must stop this before it goes to far. But it's much too late for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mostly a spamano fic but you wouldn't know that from this chapter so I apologize. Yes this is mostly spamano. If you want the gerita one chill. I am writing both sides of the story but I only write one a day. This one just mostly focuses on Romano and what he goes through. But whenever they are all together you will see them both in both but described a bit differently. Anywhooo enjoy the first chapter.

“We were told many stories, Aldrich and I” A set of brown eyes gazed upwards to the night sky. The boat rocked gently, waves hitting it every now and then. There was no other light other than those the ship gave off. A few lanterns were surrounding the children who listened to their stories. “But the stories were never just stories. There was always a hint of truth to them. They always had that obvious feeling of adventure. Of course we hadn’t learned what terrible men pirates were back then. We didn’t know one day we would grow up to hunt them and get rid of them. We had no idea that one day we would be separated. It was to be until death do we part. But unfortunately, there is a time when death comes.” 

A hand shot up in the air and Romulus’ eyes met with his grandson, Feliciano’s. “Nonno, if pirates are such bad people why do the stories the villagers tell make them seem so amazing?” He asked, looking at the other group of his grandfather’s students. 

Romulus chuckled. “Because, Feliciano, the villagers don’t want you to be afraid.” he whispered. “But I believe you should learn. So I made it a goal to hold a class on my boat and look at where we are” he smirked as he stood and lifted his grandson off the ground. “Lovino, will you come with me to take Antonio home? The others have ways home. But I promised to give him a ride” He looked down at the older of his grandchildren, who simply gave an annoyed nod. 

Antonio and Lovino had been friends since they were two years old and here they were, 12 and still close. Romulus knew Antonio liked Lovino but he always wondered if Lovino liked Antonio, really. He was always so mean to him and it worried him deeply. “Ludwig is going to be staying with us tonight, Feli” He said, directing his attention to the 10 year old in his arms who gave an excited cheer and jumped from his grandfather's arms, hugging his best friend and heading into the cabins of the ship. They didn’t hesitate to make a large fort. They knew that soon enough they wouldn’t be allowed on their grandfather’s boat any more so they always made the most of it. Feliciano’s parents didn’t approve and Ludwig’s family had to take him away soon for his training.

After all, being royalty, Ludwig wasn’t even really supposed to be seen with Feliciano. Well in normal circumstances. But Feliciano was related to the great king Remus, he was Romulus’ grandfather, so Ludwig’s family made an exception. The Italian’s had fallen out of power long ago, so Feliciano was no longer a prince. But he didn’t care. He never had been one so he never knew what Ludwig lived through and how much he would have enjoyed it had he been a part of it. 

Romulus let the children play, leading Antonio back to his home. It wasn’t too far from the ocean, so he didn’t mind leaving Feliciano to play where he was. Antonio’s father would never let him stay the night so they never bothered to ask. He thought it was absolutely ridiculous that Romulus even let Ludwig do so, royalty or not , they were known for being a homosexual family and Ludwig would be no exception. That was the biggest reason Antonio’s father never let him stay anywhere. With homosexuals running their kingdom, who knows what could happen. Antonio would grow up to be a doctor, a straight doctor. He would refuse service to anyone who identified themselves as ‘gay’. That was his fate. Not the one the gods had given him, no, that would be an entirely different story. 

Romulus let Lovino and Antonio say their goodbyes before taking the elder Italian home. He let him sleep in his cabin, since Ludwig and Feliciano had completely taken over the one the brother’s shared. He got himself ready for bed then made Lovino do the same. As lovino climbed into bed to sleep, Romulus went into the other cabin and smirked a bit. “Oh no! A monster has come to kidnap the queen!” He called out, snatching Feliciano up into his arms and blowing onto his stomach to tickle him. 

Feliciano laughed joyfully and shook his head. “I’m not a queen nonno!” he giggled, shaking his head and hugging his grandfather tightly. He huffed as he was set down and sat back to play with Ludwig. 

Romulus gave a disapproving look. “Feli just because Ludwig is spending the night doesn’t mean bedtime changes. Come on get ready for bed.” He smiled warmly and Feliciano nodded, standing and moving to put on his pajamas. Ludwig did the same and the two of them fell asleep under the fort they had built. Romulus smiled at them and went back into his room. He laid next to Lovino and closed his eyes, not taking long to fall asleep. 

When they woke the next morning, Ludwig’s family was there to pick him up. They had decided that Ludwig would be leaving early and that Feliciano and Ludwig had to say goodbye now. Otherwise they would have to start late and they didn’t want to worry about that over some child Ludwig happened to like. Related to a royal or not, Feliciano was not royalty and would not be the reason Ludwig fell behind. 

Feliciano was deeply upset by this but he nodded and hugged Ludwig. He knew he had no choice. He had to go off to school himself. Romulus had gotten him into an American art school so he would be leaving as well. It was mostly a way to cope with Ludwig being gone so he had a distraction. But it wasn’t like it would make him forget. He told Ludwig goodbye for what seemed like a thousand times before he had to turn and leave. 

Romulus lifted the child up and sighed, waving goodbye to the king the bowing ever so slightly to the queen. “I hope you have a wonderful time raising Ludwig to be a strong young man.” He whispered. He took Feliciano inside. “You have to talk to your mom. We will have to leave soon and Lovino was told he couldn’t come with us. So we need to decide what arrangements will be made for him while your mother is at work. Do you want to rest some more? Or would you like to go now?” He asked 

\--

Lovino had been left to a baby sitter, Emma while his little brother went off to become some great artist. He was two years younger than him and already better than him. Emma was kind and all, but not what he wanted. He wanted to be with his grandfather. He wanted to go to school in America and do something important with his life too. 

So that is when Lovino Vargas decided to be a writer.


End file.
